User blog:Crossoverfan4ever/Top 100 Pokemon 90-81
90. Shuckle Music= Cianwood City Starting off part 2 is another bug type pokemon. And like Beautifly it’s deceiving in nature and ability but in a different way and that pokemon is Shuckle.Generation 2 and 5 were the generations that made Bug Types very badass and usable as well as why it’s among one of my 5 favorite types and Shuckle is the first pokemon that proved this. Shuckle is most well known for it’s lackluster attack, speed and ridiculous defenses which can be getten around with right attacks such as power split and power trick which can turn this tank into a ridiculously powerful pokemon and glass cannon specializing in attack which also works for Gyro Ball which will be tremendously effective in the hand of a Shuckle Player or in group battles Trick Room into can be used. meaning that NO ONE can match Shuckle's literally bottom of the barrel speed stat to take that away from him, ensuring first attack unless the opponent has priority moves. its Hidden Ability is Contrary, which inverts all status buffs. This means Shell Smash boosts its already high defenses even higher and its already pathetic offenses and speed go down the gutter. That means Power Split becomes even more effective! It’s Concept is based on an endolith, an organism that lives inside porous rocks or animal shells or possibly an abalone. Fungi, also known as mold, are common endoliths, or possible scale insects and mollusks. Though they look turtles/tortoises Shuckle is also a pokemon that doesn’t hunt or forage, instead it collects Berries and stores them in its shell. The Berries inside are liquefied and fermented by Shuckle's digestive juices, which it then consumes. Making this a pokemon to have if you have a desire for Berry Juice. In Conclusion, Shuckle is one of those Pokemon that you must not judge cause if you do he, will kick your ass. 89. Hitmonchan Music = The Rocky Theme Remember Rocky Balboa?, Balrog from Street Fighter? And/or Little Mac from Punch out? If you do you know that the next pokemon is the personification of boxing Hitmonchan Out of all 3 Hitmon fighters, Hitmonchan is my favorite of them all. Hitmonchan mainly attacks with punches as opposed to Hitmonlee mainly attacks with kicks in fact I asked Hitmonchan if he knew how to use kick attacks and he said What’s a kick? A Kick is a strike, blow, forceful thrust or propel forcibly with the foot. Hitmonchan’s name is a combination of hit, monster, and Chan (a reference to Jackie Chan) In addition is may be the a personification of boxing. As Its Gold, HeartGold, Generation V, and X Pokédex entries mention that it needs a short break after fighting for three minutes, which is a reference to the duration of rounds in boxing. Hitmonchan stands out among the other two in the line for having a more diverse movepool in being able to learn the elemental punches though it couldn’t use them effectively til Gen 4 and can also learn Mach Punch, Sky Uppercut and Comet Punch. All of these punching attacks are even more powerful if it has Iron Fist as a ability which it can use for all of the punching attacks apart from Hammer Arm, Dizzy Punch, Shadow Punch, and Metor Mash which no Pokemon with this ability can learn. With all this diversity in punches and being the pokemon with the most priority moves, Hitmonchan is a good pick for a fighting type you want to be able to carry a job out for you. As long as you’re not fighting Psychic Pokemon or Fairies. 88. Drifblim Music= First Gym Leader Coming at 88 respectiely is the first ghost type on the list Drifblim. Drifblim was one of my main team members in my Generation 4 playthroughs as I found this pokemon interesting despite looking like a mere hot air balloon. Drifblim also has a unique type combination being a ghost/flying type with it’s pre evolution Drifblim which you can only find on Friday at the Windmills which I find unique about this pokemon though hasn’t been the first time and most certainly not the last. Though it’s a mere air balloon Driftblim is strong enough to lift Pokémon or people, though it has no control which allows to drift in the wind and be anywhere. In battle Drifblim is frail and has ridiculously high HP the highest of all ghosts apart from Giratina. That Hp however means nothing if struck by a Rock, Ice, Electric, Ghost or Dark type attack. This could work for it though if it has Aftermath has a hidden ability and if the attack makes contact that faints it, say goodbye to a quarter of your health, pay that with toxic, and you could make contact moves from an opponent seem like suicide. Thanks to Drifblim’s uniqueness in type, ability and unoriginal yet fascinating appearance Drifblim deserves a spot here. 87. Diggersby Music= Aquacorde Town Coming out of the ground is the portly cousin of Bugs Bunny that ate too many carrots and the only ground type apart from Zygarde to debut in X and Y Diggersby. Like the previously mentioned Drifblim and Pyroar, Diggersby has a unique type combination of normal/ground which it gains after it’s pre evoultiuon evolves at level 20. Diggersby is based on a rabbit which digs with it’s ears which could be seen as excavating tools. Diggersby is probably based on an excavator and possibly other heavy equipment. The brown fur on its ears resembles excavated dirt or mud. Its tendency to laze about after working, as well as its muzzle and mud-like markings, may also mean Diggersby is based on construction workers as well. I bet it and Conkeldurr are fellow construction pals. Diggersby is a defensive speedy pokemon as opposed to a offensive pokemon despite the fact it can learn moves like Earthquake and Hammer Arm. This is remedied though if it has it’s hidden ability Huge Power making it a pretty Jack of all straits pokemon at least to me Unwhelemingly yes, but Diggersby is new and not a lot is yet to be said. Despite that, Diggersby is a pokemon to have if you want to use a ground type on your Kalos adventure if Geodude or others won’t work for you. 86. Arcanine Music theme = Final Battle with Rival (Stadium) And we’re back to fire types and the fire type in question is Arcanine the Wait for It Legendary Pokemon. Despite being the legendary pokemon, it’s not really a legendary which is a bit deceiving. Arcanine looks like a huge canine in it’s appearance as it’s pre evolution is the signature pokemon of the Officer Jenny and dogs are usually used to get scents for criminals. It also baries similarities to cats as it’s orgin states Arcanine is based on the Ryukyuan mythical creatures inspired by lions, tigers, and dogs. or the Haetae, a mythical fire-eating dog with similarities to lions and tigers, which makes me think of Entei a actual Legendary Pokemon. Arcanine is a fiercely brave and loyal Pokémon. It is capable of running 6,200 miles in 24 hours with a speed and grace reminiscent of flightwhich has been the source of admiration alongside it’s beauty and those who hear the bark of one bark will grovel before it. Arcanine is defiantly one fierce fire type thanks to it knowing moves like Extreme Speed, Thunderfang, Outrage and Crunch. When I’m not using Charmander or Magmar as a Kanto Fire Type, Arcanine is my man and even then I have used Arcanine a few times in Gen 2 and 5. When it comes to anime the only notable one that comes to mind is Gary’s which served as one of Gary’s favorite In Conclusion if you want a loyal dog pokemon for protection against all that is evil, Arcanine is your canine who won’t just bite them, it’ll set them on fire. 85. Ludicolo Music = Mirror B Battle And 1 ,2 and 3 and hit the beat Coming to 85 is the water/grass dancing pokemon from Gen 3 Ludicolo Ludicolo is possibly one of the happiest pokemon in the roster and it becomes so apparent when it dances. Ludicolo is possibly based on a hybrdid of ducks, platypuses, kappas and possibly colcynths or pineapples. It also looks like a Mexcian dancer having a head and body hair that look like a sombrero and poncho respectively. This is prominent in Pokemon Colloseum when the dancing fool Miror B uses his 4 Ludicolos in battle while dancing. One thing that disappointed me is it’s a Sapphire exclusive and My Gen 3 game was Ruby so I had the Seedot line which I still like but not as unique as the Lotad line. Ludiocolo is more of a special stat pokemon having higher Special Attack and espically Defense over physical attack and defense making it good for taking special attacks which it can already do with it’s Water/ Grass Dual Type In the Anime Brock owned one which he got as a Lotad which was similar to Psyduck but nowhere near as frustrating due to Brock’s patience, and it was a pokemon that was a hit with his siblings to the point he left it home With all these unique traits and very fun loving personality, Ludicolo makes it to my list. Keep on dancing my friend 84. Rampardos Music= Underground (Gen 4) Following our dancing friend Ludicolo is the first fossil Pokemon on the list Rampardos from Generation 4. Rampardos is a fucking physical monster when it comes to attack having an attack that can go up to 471 having the highest psychical attack of all pokemon excluding legendaries and Mega Evolutions. It’s other stats are subpar however particually it’s defense having the lowest of all Rock Types. Rampardos was one of the reasons why I choose Diamond as my Gen 4 game as it was the first time where Fossil Pokemon depended on Game and I chose this massive powerhouse over Bastidon. Like Drifblim he was a pokemon I brought on my team to serve as a heavy hitter. It’s a dinosaur like most fossil pokemon though it’s actually resembling a Pachycephalosaurus. Apart from that monsterus attack, it has an awesome abilitiy to work for it. It’s special ability Mold Breaker which ignores the effects of Abilities that could potentially affect the damage or effects of a move that its user executes. For example, a Pokémon with Mold Breaker can hit opponents that possess Levitate by using Earthquake. To finish off, don’t piss one of these guys off because if you do. You will regret it. 83. Infernape Music = Wild Pokemon Battle (Gen IV Anime) Time for the first fire starter on the list and the only Sinnoh Starter on the list Infernape. Infernape is hands down the best of them all at least to me due to it’s lighting bruiser like tendencies being strong and fast. Infernape may be a ripoff of Blaziken, but that doesn’t detract from it to me Infernape is based on monkey and The Japanese interpretation of the character Sun Wukong the main character in the Chinese epic Journey to the West is also similar to the Vanara, a race of ape-like humanoids in the Hindu epic Ramayana. It is most likely based off the martial art Muay Thai which uses all the limbs and possibly Monkey Kung Fu, another type of martial arts. It may have also be loosely based on Crazy Monkey Defense, a boxing style that incorporated elements from other martial arts such as Muay Thai. Infernape was my first Generation 4 pokemon as I must always go for Fire first except in Gen 3 as it is my favorite type. In addition to the Torchic line, it also bares similarities to the Cyndaquil line as at it evolves earlier than the other starters and then later. Infernape is also the speedest of the fire starters which helps for my strategy Of course the main reason it’s here is the anime, Infernape was one of Ash’s Sinnoh Pokemon and possibly the best of them all. As a Chimchar it was first owned by Paul, the most callous and yet coolest rival Ash had who often critized it for being weak and only caught it because of it’s incredible Blaze which it used against a group of Zangoose. Paul being the ass he is eventually released it and Ash brought it to his team At that point Chimchar was the focal point of their rivalry and Team Rocket even had a soft spot for it too. Once it fully evolved Infernape it gave Paul sastisfying payback by roasting half of his team to the ground which it’s power. Infernape reminds me of someone I can’t put my finger on it. Oh wait I know Gohan from Dragon Ball Z or at least reminds me of him. 82. Donphan Music= Victory Road Another Gen 2 Entry, and this time it's a undervalued pokemon, Donphan who was the 5th Gen 2 Pokemon we first saw after Ho-Oh, Togepi, Snubull and Marill. A Reason Donphan is here is well for the same reason Rampardos was here in that he was a verison exclusive to my Gen 2 game Pokemon Sliver. Donphan is based off a combination of a elephant and an automobile tire which made effident when using Rollout when it curls up. Hmm it is possible that before automobiles they used Donphans as tires. Despite being an elephant it's actually much smaller than elephants and humans so Donphan as well it's pre evolution Phanpy may have been inspired by dwarf or pygmy elephants. Donphan can be best described as mightly glacier with impressive attack and defense but medicore speed and no real way of recovering itself which goes into Donphan's weaknesses to Grass, Ice and Water. Donphan also some great abiltiles which work for it's status as a mightly glacier have the aformentioned Sturdy and it's hidden abiltity Sand Veil which allows it to become more evasive in the sand. I'll go for sturdy so you can least surive one of those super effective attacks that your opponet may dish out. Another reason I like Donphan is Ash's which he got as a Phanpy which was his first egg pokemon. While we didn't see it much in Johto, we got to see much more of it in The Battle Frontier where it evolved and became another of Ash's powerhouses and maintained it's friendly personality If you want to get yourself a pet elephant and don't want size to be an issue then Donphan is up your alley. 81, Scollpede Music = Gym Battle Pokemon White and Black Now to finish part 2, we bring the long awaited Generation 5 pokemon. To clarify Generation 5 to me has some of the best pokemon and was the most diffcult Generation to pick pokemon. and here's my first of them Scollpede At First, Scollpede may seem terrible as it's another Bug/Poison Type and most pokemon are as Axl puts it Lame But this one is awesome, a usable type of this combo before Mega Beedrill. It's the heaviest and largest bug type but don't assume it's slow, hell no it's is quite fast with a base speed of 112 and it's hidden abiltity so happens to be Speed Boost. In Battle Scollpede also has good variety of attacks it can learn such as Steamroller, Rock Climb, Sludge Bomb, Solarbeam, Earthquake, Gyro Ball, Rock Slide and Super Power. which are moves many Bug types can't learn. In addition to that it can learn Baton Pass, put that with Speed Boost, Swords Dance or any stat rasing move and it can transffer the stat boosts to it's team mates Scolipede was inspired by of course the centipede, Duh. Though it could also based off the Arthoplerua a prehistoric relative of centipedes , a red Archispirostreptus gigas, a species of millipede often kept as a pet and/or a scoliosis, a spinal condition in which the backbone curves abnormally . It also can stand on four 'main' legs, could draws inspiration from centaurs. It is one very aggressive Bug and will not give up until it wins. This Pokémon chases down enemies with great speed, and then attacks relentlessly with its horns until it prevails. In Generation 5 I was fascinated with this pokemon and many of the other bug types from Gen 5 you'll see later on and I decided to use it for both of my Gen 5 playthroughs and keep in mind I was rasing a lot more of pokemon then I used to any other generations simutlanously so that was no easy feat. In Conclusion Scollpede manages to surpise me my exceeding my expectations of Bug and Posion Types, as well as my view on Bug Pokemon excluding some of the Gen 2 Bugs later on. Category:Blog posts